


Thank You

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Day 24-betrayal/fame, Not Actually Unrequited Love, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Season 7 Spoilers, Sheith Month 2018, Unrequited Love, but keith thinks so, keith loves shiro, keith wants shiro to be happy, one-sided adashi, past Shiro/Adam, sheithmonth2018, shiro's happy with keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I read.When they get back to Earth, Shiro is greeted by someone he never expected to see again. Things escalate and Keith runs out of the room. The older man goes after him.Shiro was still too flabbergasted to react as Adam pulled away a little.Before anyone could say anything, they heard a noise. Shiro's eyes turned to the sound as his body stayed in the same position. What he saw killed him as his eyes watered.It was Keith. He was standing there, face lowered and hair curtaining his face. All Shiro could see was the lower part of his face and the scar. The younger man's lips were pulled into a thin line as he frowned slightly, a drop of liquid slipping down his chin. Another sad sound, a sniffle, came from the Red Paladin. Before anyone, much less Shiro could speak, Keith clenched his fists. A second after that, the young man spun on his heel and rushed off down the hallway.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400989) by Regiaam. 



They were finally back on Earth. They were home. Shiro never figured he'd get back here. Never thought he'd ever get here alive. Between his disease and the war and almost dying multiple times and actually dying and being put in his clone's body and being rejected from said body, Shiro had no hopes of getting back.

But Keith had changed all that. Keith had changed his life, had saved it, had found him when no one else could. Keith was by his side that whole way. Shiro was happy.

Then he saw a familiar face across the room. They locked eyes, the other's going wide behind glasses. Shiro himself was shocked, figured Adam wasn't going to be there. Had figured him to move on like Shiro had. He had said not to expect him to be there if he went on the mission.

The man rushed at him, and before Shiro was aware of anything, Adam was kissing him. Hands were on his face. The team gasped in shock.

Shiro was frozen in stunned, wide-eyed silence.

“Takashi,” he started, “I missed you. I'm glad you're back home.”

Shiro was still too flabbergasted to react as Adam pulled away a little.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a noise. Shiro's eyes turned to the sound as his body stayed in the same position. What he saw killed him as his eyes watered.

It was Keith. He was standing there, face lowered and hair curtaining his face. All Shiro could see was the lower part of his face and the scar. The younger man's lips were pulled into a thin line as he frowned slightly, a drop of liquid slipping down his chin. Another sad sound, a sniffle, came from the Red Paladin. Before anyone, much less Shiro could speak, Keith clenched his fists. A second after that, the young man spun on his heel and rushed off down the hallway.

“Keith!” The others shouted as the door slid shut. Shiro didn't notice anything after that as his mind span. Keith was hurting. Shiro would never hurt him like that. Never.

“Adam,” Shiro frowned as he stepped back, “I'm glad to see you, but we're not together anymore. You told me if I went on the mission, you wouldn't be here. I've had someone by my side this whole time when you couldn't be. I'm not gonna leave his side now.”

“Takashi?”

“It's Shiro,” he ground out with a hollow frown, “I'm sorry, but I'm going to talk to Keith. He needs me.”

Shiro rushed out of the room just as quickly as Keith had. He heard them protest but ignored it in favor of finding Keith. He knew exactly where the other would be.

…..

Shiro stopped his hoverbike on the cliff right beside Keith's as he killed the engine. Glancing at the unmoving man, he saw the red eyes first. Tear tracks stained Keith's face and had collected some dust from the trip to there. Keith stared out into the horizon, out at the bright sunset. He didn't say anything as Shiro settled beside him on a ledge.

Silence stretched between them as they watched the colors of the sky shift. Many minutes went by before Shiro heard Keith whisper.

“It's okay,” he stated as he continued to stare out at the distance, “I get it.”

“Keith?” Shiro wasn't quite following his train of thought.

“It's okay.”

“What is?”

“If you and Adam,” Keith paused for a few seconds as he swallowed before continuing, frown deep on his face, “Are together. I just want you happy and-"

“Keith,” Shiro's brows moved down in concern.

“If that means if I just have to be content with-"

“Keith.”

“Watching you from a distance,” Keith sniffled a little, “Then I will. I just...I can't lo-"

“ _Keith._ ”

“-se you again,” Keith stated as he clenched his fists again, rubbing his thumb over his other fingers, “But I get that and-"

“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed as he put his hands on Keith's face to silence him as the younger finally glanced at him, “I'm not staying with Adam.”

“But…” Keith's brow scrunched down in confusion as his eyes teared up, “What?”

“Adam and I,” Shiro paused as he stared at the rainbow-colored sky, “We had something. We were in a good relationship. But that's gone. Has been for a long time. We couldn't offer each other what we needed. I needed someone who could stay by my side no matter what. Adam just wasn't that person. Wasn't the one I needed.”

Keith blinked as his eyes watered more, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Shiro wiped them away with his thumbs. 

“I needed someone who understood me,” Shiro explained as a small smile touched his lips, “Someone who could be my best friend. Someone who could be my brother. Someone who could be more.”

Keith stared at him.

“Adam wasn't the one,” Shiro grinned as he rested his hands under Keith's jaw, “But you are, Keith.”

“I...But,” Keith stared at him in shock, “What…”

“You stayed by my side, you never stopped me from chasing my dreams,” Shiro smiled as he rested his forehead against Keith's as tears slipped from his own eyes, “You know me. You never gave up on me. You found me. You saved me.”

“I...we saved each other,” Keith repeated as he smiled softly, “Thank you, Shiro.”

“Thank you too,” Shiro hugged him close as he rested his head on the man's right shoulder, “Thank you for everything.”

Keith just hummed as he pressed closer until their bodies were tight against each other. They hugged it out as warm breath ghosted his neck and ebony hair tickled his nose.

“And, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too,” Shiro confessed as he wrapped the other in his arms even more. Keith stiffened for a second before he relaxed. Shiro saw the smile before the other snuggled even closer to his neck. Shiro smiled too. He could stay here all day if need be. As long as Keith was happy.


End file.
